1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to display stands and containers therefore; and, more particularly, to a stand displaying a plurality of containers allowing the contents to be selected therefrom as desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been increased emphasis on good health and nutrition in recent years. The presence of certain vitamins and minerals in one's diet has been long recognized. Many people take a number of different vitamins and minerals every day. As a general rule, such a person would have a plurality of bottles containing the different vitamins and minerals scattered about a counter or the like. The user must pick up the bottles one by one to see what vitamins or minerals he or she wants, unscrew the cap and replace the cap after taking one or more capsules or tablets out of the bottles.
Obviously, such a procedure is not very efficient and not very orderly. There is thus a need for a display rack or the like which allows one to determine quickly and easily those vitamins or minerals he or she desires to take in a neat and orderly manner. Various types of pill dispensers and the like are known in the art. These dispensers are individual units used to dispense pills or the like one at a time. Thus, no arrangement is known holding a plurality of containers for dispensing pills, capsules or tablets in a quick, easy, neat and orderly manner and one that automatically dispenses a pill, capsule or tablet when the container is opened.